This invention relates generally to needle threaders to facilitate the insertion of a thread through the eye of a needle, and more particularly to a needle threader that may be used by individuals who are incapable of threading a needle in the conventional manner.
The threading of a needle by hand has always involved some degree of difficulty, for the operator is called upon to precisely orient the end of a thread with the narrow, elongated eye of the needle and to then pass the end through the eye, after which the operator is required to grasp the end to pull the thread through the eye.
Even for dextrous operators having excellent eyesight, the threading of a needle is never that easy, but with many operators whose eyesight is somewhat impaired or who are manually inept or handicapped, the threading of a needle by the conventional procedure involves a time-consuming and often vexatious operation.
Moreover, when the thread is relatively bulky, as with a yarn to be used for various types of needle work, such as embroidery, petit point or crewel, these difficulties are compounded and may altogether frustrate the operator. Thus in needlepoint, the choice of yarn and needle is governed by the size of the mesh of the canvas being used. The yarn used must be thick enough to cover the mesh, and yet the needle should be sufficiently slender to pass through the interstices of the mesh without loosening or spreading the mesh. This dictates the employment of a yarn that must be tightly compressed when it passes through the eye of the slender needle.
To facilitate needle threading, various types of devices have heretofore been proposed for this purpose, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,838,801 and 3,840,160. But these devices dictate a two-handed procedure, one hand holding the needle while the other manipulates the device carrying the yarn through the eye of the needle. Though these devices somewhat simplify needle threading, they are not suitable for handicapped individuals, nor do these devices entirely remove the difficulties encountered in the act of threading a needle.
Also, with known needle threading devices, while these may be suitable for threading a needle having an eye of a given size, they are not workable with many other sizes. Inasmuch as needles come in a range of gauges with eyes of different size, a needle threader adapted to operate with only one or a restricted number of eye sizes has limited utility.